


Shining Light

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, soft, soulmates au ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: Hongbin wanted nothing but to stay home gaming and keep his distance from couples or romance in general, but his best friend thougth it was a great idea to set him up for a blind date. And there he was waiting for someone he never saw to break their expectations... But maybe destiny had something else in mind for him.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Nbin - Relationship, chabin - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	Shining Light

Hongbin kept wondering what went through Wonsik’s mind to do that. He was fine! He didn’t ask for it, he never said he wanted to date anyone. He was perfectly well living his gamer life cupped up in his apartment on his work free hours. He was doing great! And no, all his complaining about couples sharing umbrellas was not loneliness, it was just gross. Why all the PDA? Keep your gross mushy thing between yourselves, neither him nor everyone else needed to experience it too. 

But alas, there he was going to a freaking library café or whatever cliché date with someone he never even saw in his life. All Wonsik’s fault, but he couldn't just leave the person standing there waiting because damned Wonsik didn’t want to call it quits. Hongbin wasn’t an ass, so he would just go there, try to have a cool time and make it clear that it was all a big misunderstanding. And hope the other person was just as okay with it as him and not start a drama. 

The place was nice at least. Hongbin walked in and saw many tables spread throughout the shop surrounded by bookshelves, a few cushions, sofas and comfy looking armchairs sitting around. Some walls were painted in white while others purposefully in exposed cement giving a more industrial feeling to it. Most furniture was of light wood and there was a simple iron stair to a second floor which you could see through the balcony. 

Hongbin went to the counter to make his order and looked around trying to spot his “date”. Wonsik didn’t want to show him a picture saying it would spoil the fun. Oh, yes, Hongbin was having a blast. So he just sent him a picture of the outfit the person was going to wear - really, what was wrong with his friend? Maybe he should consider change for new ones.

The cafe was mostly empty and Hongbin looked around to see if someone in the set of clothes he had on his cellphone screen was already there. He didn’t spot anyone, so he just started to wander around the place looking at titles on the shelves and waiting for the bell on his hand to ring announcing his order was ready. He stopped at a particularly interesting line of books that had great titles and got his attention to read some of the summaries. He was so distracted that he barely saw the person approaching him. 

“Mm, excuse me. I think your order bell’s ringing.”  
“Hm?” He looked up from the cover on his hand to the one who spoke to him a bit confused and suddenly it got a bit disoriented, partially from the guy’s beauty. He too looked surprised since his eyes widened, but his features softened right after leaving room for a sweet and kind smile.  
“Your order, I think it’s ready.” He repeated pointing to Hongbin’s hand that was holding said bell, ringing indeed and glowing its red light.  
“A-ah, yes. Thank you.” Hongbin smiled a bit shy and placed the book back in its place excusing himself and walking to the counter to get his tea, and looking for a table to sit when he realized that guy was once more there.  
“Sorry, but can I help you with something?” He asked feeling awkward. He wasn’t the most social person. 

The man shook his head still wearing that same smile and Hongbin was having a hard time not to stare.

“I’m getting my order too.” He showed his own bell and gave it to the woman who in turn handed him his order. Hongbin felt his face burn in embarrassment and just nodded sipping his drink. 

The guy laughed at him but didn’t comment on it. 

“Don’t you feel like trying any of these? They look so good…” The pensive tone made Hongbin look at him again just to be sure he was talking to him and after a feel seconds looking at the cakes on display he looked at Hongbin, as if waiting for an answer.  
“Uh, I don’t know. I’m not a sweets guy, but I guess…”

He wasn’t really hungry but he didn’t know what else to say, so he just pointed at a fruity cake hoping it wasn’t too sweet and asking for a slice. The guy asked for a white chocolate cake with strawberries. That looked like a tooth ache in cake form. 

“So, may we sit down or we’ll just keep talking like this?” His humorous way of saying was filled with a gentleness that almost scared Hongbin away. Why was that strange being super nice and kind to him out of nowhere?  
“I’m sorry, but I’m waiting for someone.” Hongbin answered politely already wondering where Wonsik’s friend was. 

Again that beautiful sound that Hongbin heard the first time the other laughed came out and he gave his back walking slowly to one table by the windows, looking over his shoulder.

“I know.”

That smile just made every piece come into place in Hongbin’s mind like a puzzle. Of course, that was his date! The clothes! Hongbin was momentarily so stunned that he forgot to pay attention to the guy’s clothes. 

Hongbin followed him feeling almost dizzy with the whole situation and soon found himself sitting and having one of the most pleasant conversations he had in a very long time. 

Hakyeon was his name and it fit so well with him and his bright aura. Hongbin was indeed in a daze, so immersed in his calming voice that even the small things he would tell him like his candle making hobby sounded interesting to Hongbin. 

Again Hongbin found himself distracted when he remembered that his official plan was to try and ditch that date first thing, but now he couldn’t seem to find a reason in himself to do it. I mean, why would him? Hakyeon was one of the nicest people he ever met! He was fun - even when saying unfunny things and Hongbin would tease him lighthearted but then Hakyeon would just pout and smile back at the younger.

They met in less than three hours and Hongbin felt comfortable, he felt like he was home… It was the same kind of easy vibes he had with his best friends and that was crazy. One thing his friends didn’t get as reaction from him though was that palpitation whenever Hakyeon laughed, or how the cake he just ate would swoop inside his stomach when he did just as much as smiled… The sunlight would also hit his profile and Hakyeon would glow. By then Hongbin was sure he might’ve been something close to a Veela, because that guy had his own light.

“Geez, I’m going crazy…” He scoffed under his breath after the older excused himself to go to the toilet. “Chansik will laugh so hard when I tell him. If I tell him that is… But Wonsik, that jerk I bet he knew it. He had to and he’s gonna have the time of his life throwing everything I’ve ever told him about being a romantic cheesy muffin.” He groaned ignoring that he was at a public place, hiding his face on his hands. “I’m so fucked up”  
“Is everything all right?” He hear Hakyeon’s voice and looked up seeing the older was back, already looking worried for him and he wanted to run away. Great, now he was troubling the nicest being on earth because he was being a dramatic ass.  
“No, I just… I’m fine, just remembered somethings I gotta finish for work.” He forced his best charming smile to look authentic enough to dissipate his date worries. 

And weren’t Hongbin so worried himself in hide his emotions he would’ve noticed Hakyeon’s blush. 

As difficult as it was for Hongbin to admit that saying bye to Hakyeon was hard - that was too cringe just to think of -, he felt like that and so he gladly gave his number out and saved the other’s on his contacts list. He would pretend he wasn’t excited to text with Hakyeon and for another opportunity to meet to arrive soon. 

Later that day, Hongbin let out the most screeching sound reverberate his apartment after leaving the shower and look in the mirror, noticing the mark that DEFINITELY wasn’t there that morning. The little sun on the inner part of his forearm shining prettily in light shades of orange and yellow. 

“Oh, no. No, this can’t be it. No fucking way this is happening to me of all people!” He kept repeating and reassuring himself he wasn’t one of those cases, he couldn’t handle it, he just… It didn’t make sense? Even if that wasn’t rare, on the contrary, he grew up seeing things like that right and left, but still so many went on with their lives unscathed for those damned things.

He complained and paced around the place going on and on in his head about how that was crazy, but no fighting was enough for the undeniable when he took his phone to call…

Well, he didn’t know - someone! -, for help, but instead saw a notification with a message from Hakyeon. His hands trembled and that smile came back to memory easing the turbulence in his heart while he opened it and what he saw just made it all the more real:

A picture with the same sun in light shades of navy and silver on Hakyeon’s skin, on his right side near his hip, Hongbin assumed. Hongbin was sure that one too could shine just like his and immediately his lips stretched in a wide smile. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, after all, having a soulmate if his was Hakyeon.


End file.
